Paige is evil
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I need to ask...do you still love me?" says Paige. "Of course. You're my girlfriend." says Emily.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Paige is evil**

**In a dark basement in Ravenswood, Charlotte DiLaurentis is performing surgery on a person. And that person turns out to be Paige McCullers.**

Charlotte put a mini implant in Paige's brain.

The implant is a mind-control device that makes Paige one of Charlotte's slaves.

"Sorry, Paige. Once, a long time ago, I wanted to be your friend, but you decided to betray me and fall in love with Emily Fields." says Charlotte, all fake-sweet.

LEDs on the implant blink red.

"Yes!" says a happy Charlotte. "It works."

Charlotte push a button on the implant which change the blinking from red to blue.

"Now you and I are closer than ever, little Paige. My wish is your command." says Charlotte as she stich shut the hole she has cut in Paige's head to be able to put in the implant.

Charlotte push a button hidden behind the hair on the right side of her head.

"Paige, pull down your stinky fuckin' sweatpants and masturbate." says Charlotte with an evil smile.

Paige open her eyes, sit up on the surgical bed, pull down her pants and starts to masturbate slowly.

"That's my girl. Mama Charlotte's fuckin' damn proud of you, slave." says Charlotte.

Paige simply nod, having no free will anymore.

"And now...stop! You're gonna kill Emily for me." says Charlotte.

Paige stop masturbating and stands up and pull her pants up.

"Good. Here, wear this." says Charlotte as she give Paige clothes.

Paige takes off her own clothes and put on a white tight t-shirt, baggy pink pants and white shoes.

"Very nice. You look kinda cute. I'm sure it's enough to lure in Emily so you can kill her." says Charlotte.

"Yes, master." says Paige.

"Use this gun to kill Emily." says Charlotte as she give a gun to Paige.

"As you desire, master." says Paige.

2 hours later.

"Em...?" says Paige.

"Yeah, girl." says Emily.

"I need to ask...do you still love me?" says Paige.

"Of course, babe." says Emily. "You're my girlfriend."

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Very much so." says Emily.

Emily try to kiss Paige.

Paige step back and says "Sorry. I have a headache..."

"Want a painkiller pill...?" says Emily.

"No, I'll be fine." says Paige.

"Okay, baby." says Emily.

"Yeah, Em." says Paige.

"I think we should eat pizza today." says Emily.

"Awesome idea." says Paige.

"True. Pizza's so wonderful." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Cute." says Paige.

"You're so hot." says Emily.

"Thanks, so are you." says Paige.

In Ravenswood, Charlotte is speaking when Paige does, saying the same thing because it turns out that Charlotte is feeding words via Paige's mouth.

"Em, do you wanna marry me someday?" says Charlotte.

"I'd love that." says Emily.

Emily turn around to make drinks.

Charlotte control not only Paige's mouth, but also the rest of her body.

Paige pull out the gun and gets ready to fire a bullet right into the back of Emily's neck.

"Goodnight, Emily!" says Paige.

"What...?" says Emily as she spin around and sees Paige with an evil smile on her face and a gun in her hand.

"I'm sorry." says Paige.

"Paige, stop." says Emily.

"No." says Paige.

Emily does a karate kick and kick the gun from Paige's hand.

"You may think you're alone with Paige, but I am Charlotte DiLaurentis. I've taken over Paige's mind and body. She's my slave." says Charlotte through Paige's mouth.

"Leave my sweet Paige alone!" says Emily in anger.

"If I go, Paige will die." says Charlotte.

"That can't be true, bitch!" says Emily.

"Oh, but it is. Paige is a mindless body now. Without me, she's crap." says Charlotte.

"You damn liar!" says Emily as she push Paige against the wall.

"I feel nothing." says Charlotte.

Paige get a small wound to her head, but it also has a positive effect. It causes the implant to shut off so Paige own mind get back in control again.

"Em...don't worry. It's me now. The real Paige..." says Paige.

"Paige, is it really you?" says Emily.

"Yeah. Charlotte's mind-control is no more." says Paige.

"Okay. I can tell that it's you, baby." says Emily.

Paige gives Emily a sexy kiss.

"NO!" scream Charlotte in anger.

The skin on Charlotte's head burst open in the area where the secret button is and a lot of blood pour out.

Charlotte faint.

Charlotte is dead.

Alison DiLaurentis get sad when she finds out. Yes, she know that Charlotte was evil, but she still get sad since Charlotte was the only real family she had left, since Jessica and Mary are dead and Kenneth and Jason has moved away to unknown places.

"Charlie, you were my big sister...evil, but still my sister by blood..." says Alison as she starts to cry.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
